El viaje
by shojo88
Summary: Todas las leyendas tienen una base real, algunas veces demasiado real. Rating por lenguaje
1. Recuerdos congelados

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_ ... Una historia que tenia hace algun tiempo en espera, espero que les guste  
_

Capitulo 1

_Recuerdos congelados _

Una traviesa gota de lluvia se aventuro un poco mas allá, osando entrar en el pequeño escote de la mujer, la cual estaba demasiado absuelta en sus cosas como para notarlo, apretó un poco las manos, intentando retener ese nuevo impulso asesino que le subía por el cuello, meneo la cabeza y con un suspiro se paso las manos por el rostro

-Bruja- Si, eso es lo que le habían dicho, más bien gritado –Ignorantes- Tomo la punta de su bo y se lo colgó en la espalda, de un gran salto cayo sobre el lomo de su caballo, quien salio disparado a galope tendido, en una loca carrera, que no tenia ni principio ni fin, el sordo sonido de los cascos fue tragado por la lluvia y la oscuridad, un tiempo después la sangre baño el camino

* * *

La lluvia bajo lentamente por sus hombros, acariciando su figura, rodeando cada uno de sus músculos, rozando sus dedos, hundiéndose en sus ojos, fusionándose con su alma, camino unos pasos mas, vacilante, borrando la magia del agua que lo cubría, cayo al suelo de rodillas y sin poder contenerlo las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, esas lagrimas de la herida en su alma que tan profundamente tenia arraigada, las nubes descargaron su lamento con mas fuerza, todo se confundía en lamentos, quejidos y oscuridad. 

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su abundante cabello delimitado vagamente por una trencita, intentando peinarlo, se limpio las lágrimas que aun corrían traviesas por sus mejillas, y se levanto, quitando capas de lodo de sus rodillas, el grave grito de la tropilla le hizo volver la cabeza, sonrió, ya se acercaban, Talvez un trovador pudiera servir, disimulo la espada que tenia colgada al cinto con su sobretodo y enfundo un poco mas su cabeza en la capucha, el pequeño grupo de caballos se detuvo frente a el, uno se separo de la masa de patas y barba

-¿Quién eres?- La voz del hombre era grave, su cara estaba recorrida por las cicatrices, sus manos toscas, que sujetaban con firmeza las riendas, demostraban el pasado tormentoso de su dueño, gritaban a todos los ojos que la violencia era un medio conocido y usado con frecuencia

-Solo un tranquilo Trovador, estoy de paso por estas tierras- Respondió con una voz increíblemente dulce para un hombre de su época, mas como la de una mujer, dibujo su mejor sonrisa, mientras dejaba sus manos expuestas fuera del sobre todo

-¿Entonces porque ocultas tu rostro ¿Y donde quedo tu caballo?- Espoleo violentamente al animal, quien con un sonoro resoplido de desaprobación se acerco al extraño -¿No serás una linda jovencita?, Si lo eres mejor muéstrate, mis hombres no son gente piadosa, pero yo puedo ayudarte- El general acerco una de sus manos como garras, hacia la capucha, una poderosa mano lo detuvo

-¿Te parece la mano de una jovencita?- El Joven se saco la capucha, dejando expuesto su rostro a la fría lluvia, una mueca de terror se dibujo en el rostro del hombre

-¡¿Tu?!- Su piel fue despojada de color en cuanto diviso los ojos azul grisaceos del hombre y su evidente tatuaje en la mejilla derecha, intento liberar su mano del firme agarre, sin ningún resultado, los caballos detrás de el piafaron nerviosos, mientras sus jinetes sentían un escalofrió por la espalda y consideraban la opción de alejarse de ahí

-Si yo, ahora ¿Serás tan amable de entregarme uno de tus caballos?- La sangre comenzó a correr lentamente, a medida que sus dedos se incrustaban mas en su muñeca –O me obligaras a quitártelo- Su otra mano entro al sobretodo, el hombre pudo sentir un escalofrió cuando, sin siquiera poder verlo, el metal de la espada quedo sobre su garganta provocándole un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, desmonto como pudo, dándole las riendas del caballo, el joven sonrió y con un ágil salto subió al animal –Muchas gracias- Dijo mientras sacaba el frió acero de su manzana y volvía a enfundar, golpeo con los talones al animal, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su presa, que se lanzo a galope tendido, el bandido callo al suelo mientras veía alejarse a caballo y jinete, la lluvia arrecio un poco mas fuerte y el se dio vuelta para darse cuenta que estaba solo.

* * *

El licor se derramaba generosamente en la cantina, los hombres se emborrachaban gustosos con el amargo liquido, capaz de borrar por un momento sus penas, ahora aumentadas a medida de que avanzaba la guerra, el cantinero observo la taberna y no pudo evitar sonreír, a un lado algunos lloraban abrazados, mientras gritaban algo sobre su familia, otros bebían en silencio, en el centro estaban los luchadores de gallitos, y a su lado en el mesón, los hombres conversaban sobre los que se les viniera a la cabeza, ese día haría un buen dinero, guardo el vaso que estaba secando y sirvió otra cerveza, pasando cerca de los que conversaban tirados en la barra, captando algunas palabras borrosas 

-El mismo infierno lo parió- Alcanzo a escuchar, entrego su pedido y volvió a su sitio, aguzando el oído para poder escuchar claramente lo que decían – Ese hombre no conoce la piedad-

-¿De que hablan?- Pregunto el viejo cantinero, sin poder contener la curiosidad

-Del Dragón negro ¿De que otra cosa no?- Contesto un pequeño hombre, que sostenía un vaso mas grande que el –Esta rondando por estas tierras, dicen que es una bestia disfrazada de hombre, es inconfundible gracias a su tatuaje de Dragón que lleva en la cara, puede derrotar a un ejercito el solo, es el hijo del Diablo- Algunos murmullos de los demás confirmaron lo que decía

-¿Y cual es el nombre de ese hombre?- Inquirió, cada vez mas interesado el cantinero

-Le dicen el Dragón negro, pero su verdadero nombre es Ranma, su llegada es mal augurio, el es como la noche, oscura, tenebrosa, maligna, no quisiera toparme de cara con el bastardo, escuchen bien lo que les digo, cuiden a sus mujeres, que esa bestia se esconde detrás de un rostro atractivo para ellas- Un hombre, no muy sobrio, salto al oír eso y con una mueca comenzó a gritar

-¡El muy maldito parece un ángel¡Piel blanca, pelo negro, ojos azul grisáceos y voz de maricon!- A el se sumaron otros gritos y pronto el tranquilo ambiente se lleno de hombres gritando, sillas quebradas, algún que otro herido y un poco de sangre, el cantinero suspiro y tristemente saco la escoba de debajo del mesón

-La curiosidad mato al gato- Susurro para empezar a repartir palos entre los borrachos que intentaban darse con un golpe

* * *

Estiro con cuidado la cuerda, sintiendo como la madera en sus manos se tensaba 

-Un poco mas- Murmuro, mientras tiraba la flecha unos milímetros mas atrás, calculo las distancias, y con un sordo zumbido la flecha salio disparada, atravesando limpiamente el corazón del hombre que dormía tirado en el suelo, volvió a poner otra flecha, y repitiendo la operación le dio ahora a la mujer que dormitaba a su lado, sonriendo salio de las sombras que la resguardaban

-Ahora si ¿Quién es la bruja?- La muchacha se acerco a los cuerpos y con cuidado retiro las flechas de ambos, salio de la deteriorara cabaña, hedionda a licor y olvido, guardo su arco junto al bo de madera y se encaramo con agilidad y sutileza sobre su yegua –Vamos Aylwyn, vamonos de aquí- Golpeo ligeramente los costados de la flamante hembra, que comenzó un tranco reposado, sus pisadas eran lo único que sonaba en la oscura noche sin luna

-Licht- Susurro con una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron, cambiando de su normal color chocolate a un cristalino puro, era bueno seguir ese libro después de todo, gracias a el para ella la noche ya era medio día

* * *

Se quito pesadamente el sobretodo, colocándolo junto con su espada, cansado se dejo caer al suelo con intenciones de descansar aunque fuera un momento sus agarrotados músculos, abrió su camiseta, dejando al descubierto una infinidad de cicatrices, las recorrió una a una, dejando a sus dedos divagar por el mapa que antes fue su pecho 

-El mapa de Himmelland- Susurro, recorriendo las fronteras de los países por los cuales alguna vez camino, antes de que le marcaran a fuego el mundo al cual nunca mas podría volver, se paso las manos por los ojos y se abrocho la camisa, para no seguir mirando a su pasado, unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, tomo rápidamente su espada, mientras se ponía el sobretodo, a lo lejos diviso una carroza, con el signo de los Águilas blancas, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía al árbol, esperando que pasara debajo de el, quizás con suerte se encontraría con algún conocido, el pesado vehiculo paso por debajo de el, con su andar quejumbroso, se dejo caer con maestría sobre el techo, desenfundo su pesada espada y con un preciso mandoble abrió un boquete en la madera, sonrió cuando vio al hombre que estaba ahí

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos- El Dragón negro tomo asiento en una de las cómodas butacas, mientras el hombre al frente de el saltaba del miedo, aforrándose de su túnica de seda roja mientras sus pliegues de grasa temblaban, haciéndolo parecer una bolsa de agua

-¿Qué…e..s lo .. que ..quieres?- Tartamudeo, mientras intentaba establecer un poco mas de distancia entre ambos

-A mi también me gusta el volver a verte- El joven saco su espada de la funda y comenzó a rasgar el delicado tapiz de las butacas -¿No crees que tienes algo que decirme?- Comento en voz baja, poniendo algo mas de énfasis en la ultima palabra

-¡Todo quedo resuelto después de esa reunión!- El hombre se paralizo de miedo cuando el Dragón lo miro cruelmente, de forma totalmente inhumana

-¿Reunión le llamas haber golpeado un hombre hasta la saciedad¿Para luego votarlo al camino sin siquiera una prenda que lo proteja del frió, o una moneda para comprar pan? Que yo sepa eso se llama abandono, pero esta no es una junta para discutir sobre conceptos- Se levanto, mientras sus ojos arrojaban chispas –Tenemos mucho que arreglar, pero será en otra ocasión- Acerco el acero a las sueltas carnes del cuello del viejo, disfrutando de cómo su respiración se agitaba y su piel se tornaba blanca –No te olvides de mi- Dijo mientras le hacia un leve corte en el rostro, enfundo la espada y con una ágil maniobra se encontró en un árbol, a unos metros del carruaje, el asustado hombre se dejo caer al suelo mientras se orinaba del miedo

* * *

El ligero tranco de la yegua se detuvo de golpe, la joven jinete alerto sus sentidos, escrutando el frió horizonte con el arco en la mano, una sombra cruzo el cielo como una saeta, cargo una flecha y con rapidez divina apunto a su objetivo, el pájaro volvió a levantar vuelo, posando delicadamente sobre una rama 

-¿Un gorrión?-Se pregunto extrañada, según lo que ella sabia los pájaros no volaban de día, el ave levanto vuelo y se poso en su hombro, picoteo levemente su oreja, para luego seguir con su negro cabello –Basta, me haces cosquillas- relajo la cuerda del arco y volvió a guardar la flecha en su carjack, el pajarillo salto por su brazo hasta su mano derecha –Lo lamento, pero creo que ese no es un lugar cómodo- Le susurro mientras lo levantaba con cuidado, entre sus manos llenas de heridas y cicatrices, la yegua pifio nerviosa a la vez que rascaba el suelo con sus manos

-Esta bien, ya nos vamos Aylwyn- Espoleo levemente al animal, que comenzó a caminar con paso ligero, pronto paso a un trote suave, la joven le tiro las riendas con una mano, mientras con la otra resguardaba al pájaro, ordenándole que frenara, pronto mientras tiritaba y sudaba el equino se lanzo a una desenfrenada carrera

-¡Detente!- La mujer tiro con las dos manos las bridas, la noche estaba demasiado oscura y el animal no veía donde pisaba, a sus pisadas se unieron otras, la yegua relincho y oponiendo resistencia incremento la velocidad, unos gritos inundaron el valle, a su alrededor aparecieron varios hombres, también montados a caballo, gritando y riendo palabras incomprensibles, el miedo se apodero de sus sentidos y pegando su cuerpo al de la yegua, para evitar algo que paso zumbando cerca de su oreja, intento imprimirle mas velocidad al animal, podía sentir su esfuerzo, el sudor que comenzaba a manar de su piel, la respiraron cada vez mas dificultosa, la fuerza en cada pisada, pero no podía fallar, no ahora

Escucho el sonido del aire al ser cortado por los gruesos lazos de cuero, alcanzo a gritar una ves mas antes de que las pesadas cuerdas cayeran sobre ella y su animal, enlazaron la pata delantera del equino, el cual tropezó y callo de nariz, proyectando con fuerza a su jinete al vació, lo ultimo que alcanzo a hacer la joven antes de chocar contra la tierra, fue soltar el pájaro que tenia firmemente ligado a la mano

* * *

-No…no puede ser- Volvió a mirar su pecho, que ardía como si le estuvieran marcando otra vez con hierro hirviendo, se paso las mano por las cicatrices, buscando el lugar preciso, pronto encontró un sitio donde su piel casi burbujeaba debido al calor, se calzo sus pesadas botas de cuero, colgó su espada al cinto, se puso el sobre todo negro, miro la silla que estaba a su lado y con un gesto monto de un salto, no había tiempo que perder, espoleo al animal que obedeció de inmediato, se alejaron del arrollo como una aparición 

"Creí que habían desaparecido, es lo que me había confirmado la vieja, pero parece que se equivoco, esta talvez sea la ultima que queda, no puedo perderla, será mía a cualquier precio, derramare la sangre de millones de ser necesario" El cielo se torno débilmente anaranjado, Ranma volvió a talonear a su caballo, forzándolo a apurar el paso, el equino devoraba las leguas, saltando agua, árboles, escalando montañas, siempre instado hasta el máximo por su jinete, un rugido les puso los pelos de punta, el animal se paro en seco, negándose a avanzar un paso mas, el Dragón negro desmonto de un salto y le dio una sonora palmada en la grupa

-¡De que me sirves si no quieres avanzar inútil!- Espero un tiempo mas, a que el equino fuera tragado por la noche antes de seguir avanzando, el calor llego acompañado del humo, golpeando fuertemente sus sentidos, obligándolo a descubrirse la capucha, el sudor comenzó a brotarle de la frente a medida de que avanzaba y el calor aumentaba, al fin llego a la fuente del incendio, cuerpos carbonizados, sangre salpicada por todos lados, varios caballos despedazados y en el centro de esa destrucción, un Dragón rojo caoba, mirándolo fijamente, intentando matarlo con sus ojos ámbar inyectados en sangre, sin poder evitarlo se largo a reír

* * *

La chica sintió como la piel de los brazos se le despedazaba al tocar tierra, un sonoro chasquido le dio a conocer que alguna de sus costillas se había roto, rodó unos metros mas, antes de detenerse, quedando a merced de los hombres que la guerra parió 

-¡Es una niña!- Uno de los bandidos se acercó, la levanto del cabello, escrutando cada una de sus facciones, entreabrió sus ojos cafés, intentando captar algo de lo que sucedía a su alrededor -¿Qué tal preciosa?- Le susurro al oído, haciendo que se mareara con el olor a alcohol, intento liberarse, el dolor en su flanco izquierdo se lo impidió –O, no te preocupes, no te haré nada que tu no disfrutes- Con su mano libre le recogió uno de sus largos cabellos detrás de la oreja, tocando suavemente su cuello -¡¿O no muchacho?!,¡¿Cierto que solo hacemos lo que es bueno para ellas?!- Unos gritos y risotadas respondieron a su afirmación, junto con reclamos sobre quien iría primero, la levanto de una muñeca y la arrojo violentamente contra un árbol, apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, impidiendo su escape, la joven sintió como el asco le subía a la garganta, cuando el hombre se acerco con su aliento a podrido y como el miedo le recorrió la espalda, al sentir sus manos avanzando por su ropa, buscando algún lugar para empezar a desgarrarla

-¡SUELTAME!- Aulló, su mente entendió de golpe lo que le harían y en un intento desesperado se revolvió furiosa, intentando liberarse de su prisión de músculos, el hombre le tapo la boca, y con un destello de malicia en los ojos le recorrió la mejilla con la lengua

-Quédate tranquila, esto recién comienza- Le susurro, antes de morder bestialmente su oreja, las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, cuando comprendió que el esfuerzo era inútil, un nudo de miedo se le instalo en la garganta, y las nauseas la asaltaron al sentir la erección del hombre, volvió a luchar con infructuosos resultados, unos hombres estaban rematando a la yegua, después de cerciorarse de que era completamente inútil al tener ambas manos quebradas, los demás bandidos bebían a un lado del camino, mientras sus caballos pastaban en las cercanías, comentando las ganas que tenían de jugar con la "Zorrita" el tipo comenzó a destrozar su ropa, mientras lo que al principio eran torpes caricias se convirtieron en arañazos, que le dejaban heridas en la piel, a través de las lagrimas diviso al pequeño gorrión que había soltado antes de caer al suelo, el pájaro la miro inteligentemente y voló hacia ella, la joven lo vio acercarse, cerro los ojos cuando vio que el pájaro tenia intenciones de impactarse con ella, sin embargo no sintió el impacto, solo el fuego del odio y la cólera que le subía por las venas, apretó los ojos con fuerza, los abrió y decidida empujo al tipo que intentaba arrancarle los pantalones

-¡¿PERO QUE?!- El hombre ante ella palideció y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás torpemente, la joven salto sobre el, levanto una de sus manos, y sin preámbulos la enterró en su cuello, buscando la aorta, la sangre salpico su cara, ropas y cuerpo, cuando corto con las uñas la arteria, los bandidos se levantaron de un salto y con las caras comprimidas por el alcohol y la ira se lanzaron al ataque

-¡MUERE PUTA!- Gritaron mientras le caían encima como carroñeros, ella los vio acercarse, la cólera y la alegría se dispararon de nuevo en su cuerpo, con una sonrisa los espero a todos, corto, rebano, estrangulo, ya no sabia quien estaba muerto y quien vivo, solo existía el éxtasis de la muerte en su mente, sin darse cuenta comenzó a exhalar fuego por la boca, mientras aplastaba a los sujetos con sus patas, todo era sangre, todo era odio, todo era diversión

* * *

Ranma se limpio las lagrimas que le corrían por las mejillas, y se acerco al Dragón, como si fuera un simple perro, el reptil gruño por lo bajo, mientras extendía sus rugosas alas, el joven sonrió abiertamente y con un movimiento saco su espada 

-Vamos, Es Dragón contra Dragón ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo?- Se puso en guardia mientras el rojizo dragón tomaba aire, dispuesto a convertirlo en carbón, el chico se movió con una velocidad abrumadora, zigzagueo hasta el animal, que botaba las llamaradas en todas direcciones, y con un rápido movimiento y un buen salto, le dio de lleno en la sien con la empuñadura del arma, el dragón callo al instante inconsciente, mientras el joven guardaba su espada

-Eras solo fuego y ruido, tendré que enseñarte- Se acerco y con una mano le arranco un diente –Necesitare esto-Se dijo, luego se sentó a su lado, esperando que la bestia se volviera a transformar, pronto el monstruo alado disminuyo su forma, hasta volver a ser una jovencita, de delicadas facciones, rostro de ángel, una figura delineada y un largo pelo negro, que le caía como cascadas por la espalda, le puso el sobretodo, para protegerla del frió y la vergüenza, y cargándola en la espalda busco un lugar donde curarle las heridas.

Limpio con cuidado cada uno de los pequeños cortes que la muchacha tenia, y volvió a poner en su lugar la costilla, volvió a cubrirla con su capa, y se tendió a su lado, observando las blancas estrellas, un pequeño estremecimiento a su costado le aviso que había despertado

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto fríamente, la joven abrió los ojos, lo evaluó de pies a cabezas y se abrazo las piernas, negándose a decir palabra -¿Quién eres?- Apretó un poco mas su abrazo, buscando confortarse -¡RESPONDE ¿CUÁL MIERDA ES TU NOMBRE?!- El Dragón se levanto, goleando el suelo, una de las cosas que lo sacaba de casillas era que la gente no le respondiera

-Yo…- Musito la joven, con una voz frágil –Yo… no tengo nombre-


	2. Ese será tu nombre

_Todos los personajes pertenencen a Rumiko Takahashi_

_Jannix_: _Las críticas constructivas no me molestan, de echo me gustan mucho ya que me ayudan a mejorar y bajo ninguna circunstancia me aburres. Lo de la ortografia, bueno la verdad es que siempre e tenido muchos ploblemas con ella, tengo un corregidor ortografico pero no puede ayudarme en todo, asi que agradeceria que siguieras diciendo los fallos en este fic, de verdad muchisimas gracias :D (Perdona el que no aparescan los guiones bajos en tu nick, pero la pagina me los borra)  
_

_Vivian: Sips me anime, espero que te guste el capitulo :P_

Capitulo 2

_Ese será tu nombre _

La joven volvió a observar sus ropas, un tanto desconcertada una túnica, con una capa y capucha incluidas, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia que darle una doble vuelta para que se ajustara a su cuerpo, amarrada con un grueso pedazo de cuero, con un apéndice para colgar una espada, haciendo conjunto con unos pantalones ya grises de tanto usarlos, angostos en la cintura y anchos al final de la pierna junto a unos zapatos que además de que sus pies nadaban en ellos, estaban ya rotos por el uso

-Muchas gracias por la ropa pero… ¿No tienes algo mas estrecho?- Pregunto tímidamente, mientras doblaba las mangas para que sus manos se vieran

-No- Contesto secamente el joven, mientras se lavaba el rostro –Si te molestan pues camina desnuda- Levanto la cabeza, escurriendo agua, el alba rayaba el horizonte, lo miro unos momentos, maldijo sobre lo feos que eran los amaneceres en esa tierra y se levanto, colgándose su arma al cinto, la muchacha prefirió guardarse sus comentarios y seguirlo, a través de la senda del bosque, observo la nuca de su acompañante y meneo la cabeza, prefería no hablarle, observo el bosque que los rodeaba, los milenarios árboles se erguían con orgullo, tapando el azul cielo, tan solo permitiendo el paso de algunos rayos del sol a su tierra, dejando que las lianas los cruzaran en una complicada carretera para los animales, el agua escurría cerca de ellos, en un pequeño arroyo cristalino, respiro profundo, la tierra la llenaba con su fuerza y olor, ahora mas evidente gracias a la lluvia de la noche, desvió su mirada del paraíso que la rodeaba, para ver sus manos llenas de pequeños cortes, las examino concienzudamente, sin obtener grandes conclusiones, su mente estaba en blanco, la carrera, los bandidos, el gorrión, era lo único que recordaba volvió a mirar al joven que caminaba delante de ella, supuso que el la había salvado, lo que no entendía era porque le había pedido que lo acompañara

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto mientras trotaba para colocarse a su lado

-A buscar caballos- Contesto sin mirarla –Y un herrero, necesitamos una espada-

-¿Para que? Tu tienes una bien grande ahí- La joven señalo el arma que pendía de su cinturón, el se limito a sonreír

-¿y Tu?- Ranma seguía con la vista al frente, calculando su siguiente movimiento

-No la necesito, uso un bo-

-¿Un bo?, vaya, si que te sirvió anoche- El Dragón se volteo por primera vez, para mirarla a los ojos, cruzaron sus miradas un momento, ambos desviaron su mirada al mismo tiempo, demasiada fuerza en las dos

-Me atacaron por sorpresa, en una pelea justa les habría ganado-

-Pues la vida es la pelea mas sucia que existe, no conseguirás nada siguiendo ese camino- Sonrió de medio lado y le señalo un pequeño pueblo que se extendía en la falda del monte –Ahí están nuestros caballos, esperándonos-

-¿Tienes dinero para comprarlos?, o ¿Los robaremos?- Inquirió un tanto alarmada

-¿Qué me ves cara de banco?, por supuesto que los robamos- Busco con la mirada un lugar para bajar, al no encontrar ninguno salto hasta el árbol mas próximo, seria mas rápido descender por los árboles

-¡No me dejes sola aquí¡¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?!- La joven se acerco a la empinada bajada, sujetada a los troncos, el Dragón suspiro hondamente y armándose de paciencia salto de nuevo hasta ella

-Tu puedes saltar a eso y mucho mas- Afirmo mientras tomaba bruscamente su brazo y la empujaba, instándola a saltar

-¡Que haces!- La joven le enterró los dedos en los brazos, mientras intentaba volver a un lugar mas seguro

-No tengo tiempo que perder contigo- Ranma la tomo en brazos y ignorando sus gritos comenzó a descender de rama en rama, al llegar al valle la dejo caer al suelo, espero a que se levantara y siguió caminando –No volveré a hacer eso, aprenderás o morirás, conmigo el viaje no es fácil ni cómodo-

-¡Quien dijo que seguía contigo¡Me largo por mi propio camino!- La joven se dio vuelta, una mano la sujeto firmemente por el hombro haciéndole imposible avanzar

-Escúchame bien, tu sigues conmigo, te guste o no- Apretó un poco mas la mano, doblando a la chica bruscamente, la soltó y siguió caminando, para su sorpresa no la escucho quejarse, descolgó la espada del cinto y se la arrojo sin mirar atrás -¿Qué ves?-

La joven observo atentamente el mango del arma, negro con incrustaciones de plata, y al final tenia tallado un Dragón con la boca abierta, igual al tatuaje de el, desenvaino cuidadosamente, la hoja era flexible pero a la vez resistente, observo su diseño, que mas parecía el de un arpón que el de una espada con runas marcadas a unos de sus costados, volvió el metal a su funda y se la devolvió al joven

-Un Dragón- Susurro, mientras fijaba su vista en sus enigmáticos ojos grises

-No era solo un Dragón, el rey de todos ellos- La miro fijamente, sin dejar escapar ninguna emoción a través de su mirar –Es lo que era yo, y lo que puedes ser tu- Toco ligeramente el tatuaje que cubría su mejilla

-¿Qué?- Pregunto totalmente desconcertada

-El tiempo te traerá la respuesta, tan solo recuerda que somos los espíritus de la noche- Contesto en un tono que no admitía replicas, miro al villorrio, a unos metros mas allá, y se subió la capucha –Ponte tu capucha y no te descubras a menos de que yo haga lo mismo-

* * *

El calor de la fragua los obligo a bajarse la capucha, el herrero, un hombre rechoncho, tosco, sudado y que vestía un sucio traje junto a un desgastado delantal de cuero crudo, martilleaba un metal al rojo vivo con fuerza a su lado el fuego ardía alegremente, Ranma se acerco al sudado hombre, le toco el hombro para que se diera vuelta 

-Necesitamos una espada- Dijo en cuanto se volvió a verlo

-¿Le tomo las medidas?- Pregunto distraídamente

-A la chica- El joven señalo a la menuda figura que lo acompañaba

-¿A una mujer?, mientras me paguen- Se acerco a la joven, midió sus piernas, el largo de sus brazos y el tronco, se dirigió a la mesa donde tenia los metales -¿De que metal?- Pregunto mientras pesaba en las manos algunas barras

-Acero-

-Tengo poco trabajo así que creo que estará para mañana, claro que si me pagan bien la tendría para el ocaso-

-Me parece excelente, entonces hasta la tarde- El joven volvió a subir su capucha mientras salía rápidamente del lugar seguido de la joven

Divagaron por las calles de tierra llenas de puestos que vendían verduras, el pueblo era un pequeño lugar, con habitantes tranquilos, conservadores, que vivían en casitas de adobe pegadas, todas idénticas, avanzaron hacia el otro extremo de la villa, a su paso los seguían miradas indiscretas, después de todo no era normal ver a encapuchados a media tarde, la joven se acerco al chico, algo nerviosa

-¿Ranma es necesario que usemos capucha?, la gente esta mirándonos raro-

-No me importa lo que estos campesinos piensen, no quiero sacármela y no lo harémos- Toco ligeramente la empuñadura de su espada –Si llegan a reclamar ya verán con lo que se encontraran, ahora solo busca un lugar que tenga caballos- Siguió caminando sin mirarla, algo acostumbrada al carecer de el, la joven encogió los hombros

Unas calles mas abajo, casi al final del pueblo encontraron un establo, recorrieron las pesebreras acompañados del cuidador, buscando según Ranma "Dos corceles con gran corazón", el joven caminaba observando distraídamente a los equinos que se encontraban ahí, un relincho llamo su atención, camino hasta la fuente del sonido, para encontrarse con dos caballos, gemelos, negros como la noche, sin ninguna pinta blanca que los marcara, ambos con músculos firmes, jóvenes y con el fuego en los ojos, sonriendo saco unas bridas y se las puso, no sin poco esfuerzo, le paso uno a la joven, con un gesto le indico que lo paseara junto con el, ambos corceles lucían su piel brillante, con un andar arrogante y el sonido de los cascos golpeando el piso, el joven los detuvo y los devolvió al establo

-Los encontramos- Comento a la salida, la evaluó de pies a cabeza y recordando el evento pasado sentencio –Tu nombre será Akane- La muchacha se detuvo en seco, mientras el seguía caminando, la chica lo miro fijamente

-Akane - Se susurro a si misma –No esta mal-

* * *

Akane corría a mas no poder, su negra cabellera era cruelmente azotada por el viento, mientras intentaba huir del loco que la perseguía, salto unas rocas que se cruzaron en su camino y agacho la cabeza para evitar el mandoble que tenia intenciones de rebanarla 

-¡¿Ranma que haces?!- La joven intento imprimirle algo mas de fuerza a sus agotados músculos, mientras el joven detrás de ella se acercaba peligrosamente, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando logro distinguir los ojos del joven, vacíos, sin ningún rastro de humanidad

-Corre o muere- Susurro, mientras continuaba su loca carrera hacia el bosque, la joven volvió su vista al frente, se le acababa la planicie, calculo las distancias y la verdad le callo como una piedra en el estomago, no alcanzaría a escapar del loco que la seguía, el pánico le nublo la vista, sin pensarlo salto ágilmente al primer árbol que encontró y comenzó a saltar de rama en rama mientras el joven le pisaba los talones, llego a la cima del monte, se dio vuelta, atrapada entre el espeso bosque y el filo del acero, se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo, mostrando los dientes y con las manos como garras, el chico frente a ella guardo la espada y se acerco con cuidado, con las manos en alto, no tenia intenciones de despertar a un Dragón en esos momentos, Akane dejo de gruñir y su cara se descomprimió, meneando la cabeza examino su derredor

-¿Cómo llegue hasta acá?- Pregunto mientras observaba desconcertada el lugar

-Te dije que podías saltar- Se dio vuelta para darle la espalda –Es lo mínimo que esperaba de un Dragón rojo- Salto ágilmente a un árbol, la chica lo observo desaparecer atónita, luego tomo aire, calculo la distancia y con un torpe salto llego hasta el árbol mas próximo, intento guardar el equilibrio inútilmente, resbalo y quedo colgando de las manos a unos cuantos metros del empinado suelo, trago duro, se sentó en la rama y abrazo al tronco

-Esto es mas difícil de lo que aparenta- Mallusco mientras se ponía vacilante de pie

* * *

El metal brillo alegremente al rojo atardecer que despedía el día, Ranma le dio otra vuelta a la espada, era sencilla, sin incrustaciones ni mayores detalles, pero les serviría, la tomo del mango y corto rápidamente el aire, la hoja vibro al detenerse, echa de acero plegado tenia una gran resistencia pero a la vez elasticidad 

-Si, es buena- Sentencio mientras la enfundaba y se la entregaba a la encapuchada a su lado, quien se la colgó al cinto

-Todos mis trabajos son buenos, son 3000 Leones- El herrero estiro la mano, esperando su paga, el joven tomo la mano extendida y la apretó con fuerza, casi quebrando los dedos de su dueño, el hombre se doblo por el dolor

-Me parece que no- Soltó la mano del sujeto y se volvió, dejando que su capa ondulara en el abochornado aire de la fragua –Vamonos- Dijo fríamente, el herrero se puso de pie, y se lanzo a darle un golpe en la nuca con una de las espadas, Ranma se dio vuelta y en un instante tenia el filo de la espada en la garganta del hombre, Akane prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación –Crease afortunado por no morir hoy a manos del Dragón negro- Soltó al hombre y envaino, con la cara aun oculta por la capucha salio del edificio, seguido de cerca por la joven

-¿No tienes dinero?- Pregunto, mientras su conciencia la carcomía –Talvez pudimos haberle dejado algo de dinero-

-¿Tienes algo tu?- Inquirió fríamente, sin desviar la vista

-No-

-Entonces no molestes-

-Pero… le avisara a la aldea, saldrán todos a buscarnos-

-No me importa, además ya estamos por abandonar este lugar, solo faltan nuestros medios de transporte- Llegaron a los establos, ya cerrados a esa hora, el joven pateo la puerta destruyéndola, el guardia salio de inmediato alertado por el ruido

-¡¿Qué quieren?!- Pregunto mientras desenfundaba una oxidada espada, desconcertado ante los dos encapuchados

-Apártate si no quieres morir- Ranma se acerco impasible al hombre, el cual retrocedía a cada paso de este, había algo en el que no le gustaba

-¡QUE NO ME ESCUCHASTE¡QUE ES LO QUE BUSCAN!- El hombre se adelanto, con la espada en lo alto, dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a los intrusos, el joven se coloco a su lado en un parpadeo y con su mano izquierda le atrapo el cuello

-Tu eres el que no escucha, te dije que si no querías morir te quitaras del camino y yo no conozco las segundas oportunidades- Apretó un poco mas su agarre, el hombre intento liberarse por todos los métodos, lo pateo, mordió, golpeo, pero nada funcionaba el joven parecía hecho de acero, la cara comenzó a palpitarle, su vista se nublo, los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre, intento hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaron a funcionar, lentamente se sumergió en el sueño de la muerte, aunque antes de morir logro vislumbrar el brillo de los ojos de su verdugo, un brillo totalmente inhumano

Ranma soltó el cuerpo, que callo pesadamente, y siguió su camino hacia las pesebreras, con un escalofrió aun recorriéndole la espalda Akane lo siguió

-Era necesario matarlo- Susurro, mientras se pasaba las manos por los brazos

-Le advertí que lo mataría si no se quitaba, nunca falto a mi palabra, además nadie extrañara a otro humano-

-Nosotros somos humanos-

-No de este sitio- Ranma la miro, dando por terminada la conversación

Se acercaron a los establos, sacaron a los hermanos de su pesebrera y los llevaron hasta el deposito, donde sacaron monturas para ensillar a los animales, montaron ágilmente y a una orden del joven se pusieron en marcha, alejándose a galope de esa tierra

Corrieron hasta que la luna se irguió orgullosa en el oscuro firmamento, desmontaron cerca de un valle, cruzado por un rió, desensillaron a sus animales, y se dejaron caer al suelo

-Pásame tu espada- Ranma estiro la mano, mientras la joven intentaba desarmar el nudo ciego con el que había sujetado la espada, con cuidado se la entrego, el joven la observo cuidadosamente y con un ruido de desaprobación busco algo en el bolsillo interior de su sobretodo

-¿Qué buscas?- Pregunto interesada la joven, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver mejor

-Algo tuyo- El joven saco el colmillo que le había arrancado al Dragón, lo coloco sobre la espada, esperando una reacción, el diente brillo levemente en un tono rojizo, que se contagio a toda el arma, Akane observo fascinada como su espada vibraba y cambiaba de color y forma, cuando el brillo disminuyo el joven le entrego el arma, ahora convertida en una katana, al tocarla, sintió un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo, se estremeció y con cuidado desenvaino la espada, decorada con antiguas runas en uno de sus costados, el brillo de esta no tenia nada que ver con la que les habían entregado esa tarde, admiro el mango, de un suave tono rojo tierra, con dibujos de Dragones y al final el torso de un Dragón con las alas extendidas que parecía estar vivo, envaino de nuevo, fijándose en la funda, de un color café oscuro, también con inscripciones grabadas

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Inquirió fascinada con su nueva arma

-Nada, tan solo le puse un colmillo de Dragón, el se fusionó solo con la espada, ahora tienes una katana con poderes mágicos, no creí que el colmillo funcionaria tan bien- El joven se recostó en la hierba –Fue un muy buen colmillo-

-¿De que Dragón era?- Akane se colgó su nueva y flamante katana al cinto, observando fijamente los ojos grises del joven

-Tuyo- Contesto, mientras se rascaba la barbilla

-¿Mió?-

-¿Eres sorda?, es tu colmillo de tu forma de Dragón, aunque es normal que no lo recuerdes, al ser tu primera transformación, mira tu reflejo en el agua- La joven salto de inmediato y se metió hasta las rodillas en el rió, observo su rostro aterrorizada, en su mejilla izquierda tenia una marca de un Dragón con las alas extendidas, idéntica a la de la empuñadura de su espada, toco el tatuaje sin poder creerlo

-Sal del agua o te enfermaras y no quiero cuidarte- Ranma la observo desde la orilla del agua

-Anoche- Susurro la joven –Yo… ¿Mate a todos esos hombres?- La joven salio del agua, aun sin comprender la magnitud de sus crímenes

-Si, los carbonizaste junto a sus caballos, aunque me parece que los destrozaste primero- El joven le puso su sobretodo para evitar que se enfermara

-¿Estas seguro… de que era yo?-

-Si, tu procedes de la tierra de los Dragones, de donde tu y yo nacimos, de donde nos exiliaron, y a donde regresaremos- Ranma desenvaino y le mostró los signos que tenia tallada la espada –Esta es la historia de nuestros pueblos, de nuestra derrota, ahora las grabaremos con el regreso de la era de los Dragones- El joven volvió a envainar, mientras la chica lloraba silenciosamente

-¿A cuantos mate?- Pregunto en voz baja, limpiándose las lagrimas

-No importa, si no los matas tu ellos te matan a ti, además eres un Dragón rojo, no debes sentir remordimientos por haber acabado con humanos, menos si eran esos idiotas- El joven se dirigió al campamento seguido de la muchacha

-¿Tu también… te conviertes?-

-Ese privilegio me fue arrebatado cuando me exiliaron, hace ya mas de cien años-

-¿Cuál era tu clan?-

-El de los Dragones negros-

-Entonces… Tenemos que quedarnos juntos-

-Si… odio la compañía, pero un Dragón equivale lo mismo que a un ejército, voy a tener que enseñarte como transformarte sin perder el control- Llegaron hasta donde los animales pastaban tranquilos –Además de aprender a usar la espada, si no sabes tan solo serias un estorbo, no quiero estar cuidándote como niña chica- Se dejo caer al suelo, dándole la espalda –Duerme, mañana empezaremos con las clases de esgrima-

La joven se sentó en silencio, observando la espalda de su acompañante, pensando en lo extraño que era todo eso y en lo frió que era el hombre a su lado, movió la cabeza, demasiada información para una noche, le devolvió el sobretodo al joven, quien no dijo nada, y se dispuso a dormir.


	3. Las marcas de la tierra

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi _

_Vivian: Lamento haber tardado tanto con esta actualización. _

_Angelito: Muchas gracias por tu review, pondré mas cuidado al escribir y no te preocupes por lo del teclado... te comprendo. _

_Jannix: Intento seguir todos tus consejos... tengo unos enormes hoyos en ortografía y de verdad lamento muchísimo mis fallos... muchas gracias por tu review. Para mi seria un honor que me agregaras a msn. _

_Jade Saotome: Por supuesto que puedes seguir dejando mensajes, me encantan, muchas gracias por tu review. _

_Yuhe Hime: Bueno... después de mucho tiempo... aquí esta la actualización. _

Capitulo 3

_Las marcas de la tierra_

Una pequeña gota de sudor mezclada con sangre acarició sus palmas y se deslizó sin prisa hasta las yemas de los dedos donde se descolgó con gracia hasta tocar el suelo y unirse a la pequeña poza que empezaba a formarse, Akane la observo descender tranquila hacia ya un rato que las heridas habían dejado de molestarle, limpio con cuidado los pequeños cortes en las manos y se ajusto un gastado harapo a modo de venda. Ranma se dejo caer al lado de ella con pesadez.

-Eso fue patético- Sentencio el joven mientras la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

-Jamás había manipulado una katana- Contesto la chica terminando de apretar su improvisado vendaje.

-El enemigo no te preguntara si sabes ocupar una espada, simplemente te reducirán y te violaran hasta que te hagan pedazos, como esos bandidos- Miro de soslayo las manos de la chica cubiertas de pequeñas marcas -¿Qué se supone que hacia una niña como tu divagando en un mundo tan cruel como este¿Acaso no tienes familia y amigos a los cuales rendir cuentas?-

-No, no tengo a nada ni a nadie por ahora- Akane se dedico a observar el vació –Nunca tuve el apoyo de nadie, no conocí a mis padres ni a nadie de mi familia yo era la empleada de unos idiotas que lo único que conocían era la desidia y la avaricia- La joven rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y reposando la barbilla en sus rodillas guardo un hermético silencio. El joven a su lado se contrajo de hombros y se tendió dándole la espalda, después de todo ambos necesitaban descansar.

* * *

El ligero tranco de los animales era lo único que rompía el sopor del amanecer, Akane bostezo abiertamente sin poder contenerse. Después de la practica, unas escasas horas de sueño y el constante golpeteo de su cuerpo contra su caballo al trote su cuerpo empezaba a rendirle cuentas.

-¿Por qué partimos tan temprano?-

-Voy a buscar a un viejo conocido-Declaro el joven enigmáticamente

-¿Tal vez otro Dragón?-

-Te dije que éramos los últimos que quedábamos, no un Dragón, un León alado tal vez- Ranma azuzó un poco a su animal obligándolo a entrar en un ligero galope, Akane lo siguió de cerca. El camino por el que iban se estrecho visiblemente y la poca claridad del sol de la mañana se vio detenida por los enormes árboles que cada vez se hacían más frondosos, pronto se encontraron en medio de un espeso bosque. El ruido de los cascos fue amortiguado por el lejano cantar de una cascada que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que fue imposible escuchar algo más que el sordo ruido que provocaba el agua al caer desde la altura, Ranma movió ágilmente las riendas de su animal y de un rápido recodo se alejaron de la fuente del ruido reduciéndolo solo hasta el lejano rumor del río, se detuvieron al pie de una ligera loma donde desmontaron.

Akane soltó la cincha de su montura para darle un respiro al equino, el cual inmediatamente bajo la cabeza, buscando algo de comer.

-¿Aquí vive tu amigo?- Pregunto la joven observando algo extrañada como su acompañante olía atentamente los alrededores

-A juzgar por el olor, si creo que aquí esta- Ranma encuclillado se acerco un poco de tierra a la nariz –No puedo creer que pretenda ocultarse aquí, si deja un rastro que se puede seguir a kilómetros de distancia-

-Ranma… ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?-

-¿Qué?- Ranma se levanto y la miro atentamente -¿Esto?- Inquirió levantando el puñado de tierra –Lo estoy olorosando-

-¿Olorosando?...- Akane seguía procesando lo que le acaba de decir el joven.

-Tu también puedes hacerlo, todo dragón pude hacerlo, me parece que te olvidas de tus facultades como dragón despertado, ahora puedes oler más, ver más, sentir más, entiéndelo tu no eres un ser humano y yo tampoco ¿Oíste la catarata hace un rato?- El hombre espero a que la chica afirmara con la cabeza –Pues estábamos a unos kilómetros de ella… todo lo que sientes ahora es muchas veces más sensible que antes, solo que no te quieres dar cuenta son las marcas de tu tierra de nuestra tierra, ten huele esto- Le acerco la tierra a la nariz -¿Qué sientes?-.

Akane inspiro con fuerza intentando concentrarse le pareció sentir un vago olor a algo que se parecía al olor de los gatos –Un poco de olor a gato- dijo algo indecisa.

-Bueno eso es algo, aunque todo el lugar apesta- Ranma se limpio las manos y salto sobre un árbol -¡RYOGA¡Despierta animal!- El joven pateo el árbol remeciéndolo hasta su corazón, un agudo chillido gutural se escapo del interior del árbol y algo parecido a un ser humano aunque al parecer más alto salio de entre las raíces.

-¡Si serás idiota¡No ahí un lugar en el que me dejes tranquilo!- El individuo se levanto con un puño en lo alto amenazando al joven sobre el árbol, o al menos algo que aprecia un puño. Ranma salto sobre el sujeto y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza que abría sido suficiente para destrozarle el cráneo a alguien pero que ni siquiera hizo pestañar a Ryoga.

-¿Esa es la forma de saludar a un viejo conocido?- Pregunto sobre los hombros de un furioso compañero.

-¡Quítate de encima!- Ryoga intento golpear a Ranma, el cual se dejo caer al suelo con agilidad, esquivando el golpe por unos milímetros.

-Tranquilo hombre, no ves que traigo compañía-El joven señalo a Akane, la cual había tratado de pasar desapercibida todo ese tiempo, Ryoga se puso una mano sobre la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente le tendió la otra mano a forma de saludo.

-Ola- Susurro tímidamente, la joven tomo su mano y aprovecho el tiempo en que el estaba tranquilo para observarlo con atención. Los dientes caninos sobresalían de los labios por varios centímetros, sus manos estaban cubiertas por un débil vello oscuro y eran mucho mas duras que lo normal como si en ves de piel fuera hueso además de tener una fuerza sorprendente, sus orejas eran algo puntiagudas también cubiertas de pelo oscuro que se unía al de su cabeza, de echo gran parte de su cuerpo parecía ligeramente cubierto por vello y duro como una roca, usaba una gastada bandana amarilla para sostener su flequillo, su nariz era algo retorcida hacia arriba y en sus ojos oscuros se podía leer una actitud bondadosa aunque triste, se dio cuenta de que el también la examinaba, fijándose especialmente en su marca de dragón, cuando toparon sus miradas Ryoga bajo la suya algo sonrojado.

-Bien Ryoga tenemos que hablar, pero antes deberíamos comer algo me estoy muriendo de hambre- Ranma golpeo ligeramente al joven en su hombro, este le miro algo irritado y con un gesto les indico que entraran por la estrecha abertura de las raíces. Ryoga empujo a Ranma dentro con una fuerza brutal y después aparto las ramas con cuidado para dejar pasar a Akane siguiéndola de cerca. El interior de la cueva era algo estrecho y frió, habían unas rusticas sillas apiñadas junto a lo que parecía ser una mesa, un hueco en una pared hacia de chimenea, al fondo se encontraba unas mantas dobladas sobre un colchón de pasto seco y las paredes se encontraban tapizadas de mapas adornados de bestias en mares y tierras algunos de lugares muy extraños, escritos en una lengua que Akane no podía comprender parecida a las runas que adornaban su espada, la mayoría se encontraba algo demacrados y marcados con cruces o flechas.

-Veo que lo conservas todo- Ranma paseaba su mirada sobre los mapas, especialmente sobre uno que mostraba dibujos de muchos animales y criaturas mitológicas –Yo perdí los míos hace ya mucho-

-Fue lo único que pude salvar- Comento de forma melancólica dejándose caer sobre una silla –Todo lo demás se perdió ese día-

-Bien, es por eso que vine a verte- Ranma miro a Akane de soslayo –Creo que no todo esta perdido- Ryoga levanto la cabeza bruscamente.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto atropelladamente.

-Te lo diré todo, pero antes…¿No tienes algo de comer?-

* * *

Un espeso olor a carne flotaba en la pequeña cueva, a medida de que el conejo, capturado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por Ryoga , en el caldero se cocía lentamente, torturando a las tres personas que se encontraban con los estómagos vacíos esperando.

-Bien, mejor te lo cuento ahora mientras se prepara la comida- Ranma jugaba distraídamente con su coleta, al parecer repasando lo que iba a decir.

-Habla de una buena vez- Ryoga se inclino sobre la silla golpeando el piso con un pie impacientemente, Ranma lo observo en silencio y se descubrió el pecho. Akane miro atónita como en el duro tórax del joven se encontraba grabado el mismo mapa que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Volvió a arder- Ryoga salto de su silla –La puerta se volvió a abrir, el problema es que no tengo idea en donde se encuentra esta vez- Ranma volvió a colocarse la túnica y el sobre todo.

-¿No tienes siquiera una pista de donde puede encontrarse?- Ryoga se sentó nuevamente.

-Si… tengo una pero, aun no esta lista- Ranma miro a Akane fijamente –Aun tiene mucho por crecer para que podamos leer el mapa- Ryoga siguió su mirada y también recayó en la marca en el rostro de la joven, Akane se encogió ligeramente en la silla incomoda al ser el centro de atención de ambos.

-Ranma… ¿Qué papel juego yo aquí?- Pregunto la chica para romper el silencio que empezaba a caer sobre ellos.

-Ya lo sabrás Akane, ya lo sabrás… creo que ya esta listo ese conejo… me muero de ganas por probarlo- Ranma se levanto y saco del fuego el caldero, Ryoga se levanto también y le tendió a cada uno una lisa piedra a forma de plato junto a unas toscas cucharas de maderas. En silencio los tres se sentaron a comer.

* * *

-¡De nuevo!- Ranma observo como Akane se levantaba jadeante del suelo y volvía a empuñar su katana. Golpeo nuevamente el árbol con el que estaba practicando, lacero gravemente la dura madera y de paso agravo las heridas de sus palmas que respondieron con un agudo dolor penetrante, soltó la espada y se observo las manos sangrantes.

-¡Ranma detente!- Ryoga bajo del árbol en el que observaba la practica y se acerco a la chica para examinar sus manos –Ya tiene las manos echas pedazos, si sigue entrenando no sacara nada- Ranma lo miro duramente y encogiéndose de hombros se alejo a ver los caballos, Ryoga rasgo parte de su gastada ropa y la escupió –Esto parece bastante asqueroso, pero mi saliva tiene algunas propiedades curativas-Dijo con la voz tembleque y escondiendo su mirada. Akane asintió y dejo que el joven le pusiera el vendaje con manos torpes y temblorosas, al instante sintió algo de alivio.

-Muchas gracias Ryoga- Le dijo mientras le brindaba una enorme sonrisa.

-No… hay… problema- Le tartamudeo el joven mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, un cómodo silencio se instalo entre ambos.

-Ryoga- Ranma hizo saltar a ambos del susto, ninguno le había sentido acercarse –Necesito de tu ayuda-

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Le pregunto de mal talante el aludido.

-Necesito enseñarle a Akane la transformación, muéstrale la tuya para que se haga una idea- El joven de la bandana asintió y se alejo un poco de ellos, respiro profundo y apretó los puños, haciendo correr toda su fuerza a través de su cuerpo. Akane observo pasmada como los hombros del joven se separaron rompiendo sonoramente las costuras de su traje, el vello de su cuerpo cambio de color y se hizo mas espeso, los dientes le crecieron de forma alarmante, sus manos cayeron al suelo cubriéndose de pelo y transformándose en patas de las cuales nacieron cinco afiladas garras al momento que soltaba una mezcla de grito y rugido, una melena de un profundo color negro le cubrió los hombros, la cabeza y parte de la espalda y el pecho, su cara se alargo hasta formar el enorme hocico de un león, un escalofriante rasgueo hizo aparecer la cola, dos bultos de piel luchaban por separarse de la espalda hasta que esta se rasgo y dos enormes alas cubiertas de sangre se extendieron a su alrededor. Ante ellos ya no estaba un ser humano si no un genuino León alado, poderoso y noble, lo único que no había cambiado de Ryoga eran sus ojos negros y melancólicos. Ryoga se irguió unos metros arriba de la cabeza de Akane y golpeo el suelo de manera potente con su cola.

-Akane te presento al rey de los clanes de felinos de la zona este- Comento Ranma, el León los miro y un potente rugido escapo de su garganta asustando a todos los pájaros del bosque, pronto el cielo se colmo de aves.

_Notas de la autora: No puedo decir nada mas que... disculpen mi tardanza... sufrí un enorme vuelco en mi vida en todos los ámbitos habidos y por haber, me vi sobrepasada... y recién ahora me puedo estabilizar. Espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo capitulo y deseando que les haya gustado este me despido... hasta quien sabe cuando. _


	4. Recordando el pasado

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son creación de Rumiko Takahashi._

Capitulo 4

_Recordando el pasado_

-¿Co - como es posible?- La joven dragón observo el imponente felino que se alzaba ante ella. Ryoga ronroneo ligeramente mientras contraía los músculos de las piernas y agitaba las enormes alas feliz de volver a sentir sus extremidades después de tanto tiempo.

-No mires así, Akane, tu misma te convertiste en un dragón rojo que Ryoga no tenga una marca en la cara no significa que no pueda convertirse en algo distinto ¿No es así cerdo?- Ranma salto esquivando con facilidad la garra que amenazaba con partirlo en dos sonriendo ante el brutal pero legible ataque de su compañero –Vamos Ryoga ¿No me digas que no has mejorado nada desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos?, recuerdo que te patee el trasero con una mano atada a la espalda.- Comento entretenido mientras conectaba una patada a la quijada del felino, el león rugió por lo bajo y propulsándose con las alas se alejo rápidamente del lugar.

-¿La última vez?- La chica siguió el recorrido del enorme gato hasta que se perdió de su vista.

-Antes practicábamos mucho cuando aun vivíamos en nuestra tierra y nada se había ido al carajo, pero eso no importa ahora lo que más debe preocuparte es aprender la habilidad para transformarte sin perder el control y actuar como una entupida- Akane bajo la vista ante el comentario las muertes ocasionadas esa vez nuevamente le pesaron sobre los hombros –Además eso solo sirve con bandidos de baja categoría, nos enfrentaremos a cosas mucho peores en el futuro-

La joven apretó un poco las vendas de sus manos intentando ordenar el pan demonio que tenía en la cabeza – ¿Nos? Aun no se que monos pinto en esta situación, no puedo creerlo escapó para vivir una vida un poco más tranquila y solo me encuentro metida en otro problema- Ranma puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se adelanto encogiendo los hombros.

-Nadie dijo que sería sencillo- Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Nadie tampoco me pregunto mi opinión- Replico subiendo ligeramente el tono de voz.

El joven se paro en seco y la miro con el ceño fruncido -Escucha Akane, puedes llorar, puedes patear inclusive puedes renunciar pero no puedes escapar a tu destino y ese destino te guste o no esta por ahora aquí con Ryoga y conmigo aprenderás lo que tengas que aprender y regresaremos a patear los malditos traseros de los imbéciles que ahora se regodean en nuestra tierra, después eres libre de hacer y deshacer como desees. Ahora vamos a buscar al cerdo que seguramente ya debe estar en su forma humana-

La joven capto su tono seco y decidió no seguir preguntando, no conocía lo suficiente a Ranma como para saber hasta que punto podía llegar y por ahora ya era suficiente.

* * *

-Muy bien no pienses mucho en la forma que adoptaras concentra tu ki en tu marca y respira profundo- Ryoga instruía lentamente a la novata –Vamos concéntrate un poco más- Akane respiro y intento acumular energía en el dragón de su mejilla lentamente sintió como la marca le hormigueaba y hasta parecía que las alas del dragón comenzaban a moverse. Un repentino y agudo dolor le arranco un grito, un dolor que nacía de la columna y se distribuía a todo el cuerpo especialmente a su espalda y mejilla se contrajo haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo olvidando todo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Jadeo mientras tanteaba su espalda a la vez que el dolor desaparecía.

-Creo que fueron tus alas intentando salir…- Comento el joven colorado como un tomate por la vergüenza, había olvidado decirle el dolor que conllevaba una transformación un poco mas lejos y arriba de un árbol Ranma observaba al parecer distraídamente el entrenamiento.

-Idiota, si sigues así tendré que enseñarle yo- El chico de la trenza sonrío ante la cara de pocos amigos que le puso el semi felino y se acomodo un poco más en la rama preparándose para seguir viendo los avances de su condiscípula.

-Cállate Ranma, Akane discúlpame… olvide lo del dolor en una transformación pero tienes que aprender a superarlo y aceptarlo después con la practica se hará mucho más tolerable ahora inténtalo de nuevo vamos- Ryoga se alejo unos metros para darle espacio a la transformación o parte de ella. Akane nuevamente fijo su concentración en la marca respiro profundo y intento liberar su ki el dolor no se hizo esperar pero la chica intento controlarlo, un par de bultos le pujaron por debajo de los hombros provocándole una oleada de dolor mientras que las manos comenzaban a sangrar y los dedos eran reemplazados por garras rojizas un grito se le escapo de los labios cuando una de las alas rompió la membrana que la protegía expulsando sangre alrededor la chica callo apoyada en sus manos-garras sudando totalmente extenuada, incapaz de seguir con tan doloroso proceso. Abandono toda la concentración y dejo que su energía se apaciguara el dolor remitió ligeramente y nuevamente las alas y las garras volvieron a su estado original de espalda y manos humanas.

-Bueno eso no estuvo tan mal- El chico de la bandana le ofreció una mano para que se incorporase ella la tomo intento levantarse y simplemente cayo dormida al mullido suelo del bosque.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de que ella es Ranma?- Ryoga observo el pasivo rostro de la muchacha dormida mientras su compañero la cargaba de vuelta a su hogar.

-No, pero eso no importa ya estoy metido en esto y llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias- El joven también miro a la joven que transportaba y una ligera sonrisa le ilumino el rostro –Sabes, tal vez esta chica tenga algo de potencial- comento suavemente.

-Déjame adivinar Ranma pusiste tu máscara de macho insensible ante ella ¿cierto?- Preguntó Hibiki mientras seguía mirando el rostro de Akane y derribaba un árbol de paso.

-Sabes mejor que es lo mejor, ya nos confiamos una vez no quiero volver a caer en los mismos errores- Ryoga se adelanto unos pasos y abrió las raíces para que pudieran pasar. Ranma ingreso al pequeño lugar cuidando de no golpear la cabeza de la chica en el árbol –Aún así a esta mujer le queda mucho camino que recorrer, y por lo que creo no tenemos mucho tiempo cuando se despierte le explicaremos lo importante y luego comenzara el verdadero entrenamiento- Dejo su carga en la única cama y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella, examinando las dos katanas que tenía en el cinto. El chico de la bandana se sentó a su lado tomo la espada roja y la desenvaino observo atentamente su hoja y silbo por lo bajo.

-Tiene un buen filo, a ver que dice… "_Solvent saeclum in favilla*_" parece que tenías razón Ranma- Comento mientras volvía la hoja a su funda.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, ahora saca uno de esos mapas que quiero refrescar la memoria y no sería nada de malo que pusieras ese conejo o lo que queda de él al fuego, me muero de hambre-

* * *

"Mi cabeza… creo que me paso una tropa de caballos por encima…" Akane llevo una

de sus manos a su sien y la otra a sus ojos intento abrirlos pero una luz anaranjada le hirió la vista y la obligo a cerrar sus parpados nuevamente. Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorporó sobre su vientre y un gemido se le instalo en la garganta le dolía todo el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies lentamente volvió a probar su vista, esta vez el brillo no le hirió los ojos y pudo empezar a distinguir los objetos que la rodeaban. Cayo en cuenta que no estaba en el bosque sino en la cueva de Ryoga y que un Ranma moldeado por el resplandor del fuego la observaba a pocos metros de distancia.

-Hasta que despiertas, siéntate en la cama, Ryoga ya viene con la cena- El chico se acerco un poco más mientras Akane regresaba totalmente al mundo de los vivos –Ten algo de agua para que te despabiles- Le ofreció un vaso de madera repleto del reponedor liquido que no tardo en desaparecer en los labios resecos de la joven, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de la sed que la atenazaba. Levanto la cabeza en seco percibiendo un olor extraño en el aire y unas muy audibles pisadas "¡Rayos! ¿Cómo no las escuche antes?" Ranma la miro y esbozo una sonrisa –Si, ya llega-

-¡Tenemos pescado de cena!- Ryoga entro alegremente con los peces colgando de una rama peces que prontamente estuvieron destazados y chirriando en el maltratado caldero de lugar. Cenaron en silencio y luego como con un acuerdo unánime limpiaron el piso, arrimaron las pocas cosas y extendieron un mapa de Himmelland en el suelo.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la tierra de los Dragones?- Inquirió Akane imaginando la vastedad del mundo que tenía delante.

-Esta, las montañas del este, enormes titanes que desafiaban al cielo y al sol, fríos e inhóspitos y nosotros los dragones como únicos dueños y señores de ese paraíso- Ranma le señalo una zona que abarcaba toda su mano extendida.

-Y acá en el extremo occidental del planeta vivamos los grandes felinos, era una tierra calida y prospera donde la noche y el día se sucedían siempre trayendo algo nuevo en el horizonte- Ryoga apunto un lugar del mapa más extenso que el territorio antes descrito por Ranma –Ahí vivíamos leones, tigres, leopardos, pumas y un largo etc.- Concluyo con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz.

-El norte era la tierra de los volcanes, ahí vivían grandes aves como los fénix y la cruza entre pavos reales y águilas eran gobernados por una mujer fénix…Shampoo. Descendía de la casta real de esos clanes- El chico de la trenza le mostró el extremo norte del mapa.

-Y por último en el sur estaba el clan canino, nunca establecí relaciones marcadas con ellos así que no podría dar mayores explicaciones sobre ellos… eran cerrados con todos los extraños a la manada- Akane bajo su vista al único punto cardinal que faltaba, en esa parte el mapa era menos detallado y no tenía dibujos de ninguna índole.

-El resto del mundo estaba gobernado por sub-divisiones de los grandes clanes, normalmente existían escaramuzas por un territorio pero nada serio. La sala magna se ubicaba en el corazón del mundo, justo la unión entre los cuatro grandes imperios celebrábamos reuniones con cierta regularidad para mantener algo de equilibrio… pero todo cambio cuando aparecieron las águilas blancas- Ranma se toco inconcientemente el pecho –Nadie esta seguro de que parte surgieron, lo cierto es que tenían subordinados de los cuatro clanes… y representantes en este mundo no lo supimos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, los cuatro reyes fuimos depuestos y enviados a este mundo- Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos- Ese fue el día que perdí mi naturaleza de Dragón y caí en la deshonra de vivir como un simple humano- El joven crujió los dientes y dirigió una mirada feroz a Akane –Ahora todo eso va a cambiar y tu me vas a ayudar a hacerlo-.

_Notas de la autora: Bueno vuelvo a las andanzas despues de un largo y tortuoso periodo de estudio y ocupaciones de distinta indole..._

_*"Solven saeclum in favilla": Los siglos se reducen a cenizas, latí frase no es mía la "hurte" de un canto gregoriano.  
_


End file.
